All Terrain Armored Transport
The '''All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) walker, also known as the Imperial Walker, was a major part of the Galactic Empire's motor-pool. Carrying a vast amount of fire power and being heavily armored, the AT-AT was argueably the most feared and effective land vehicle in the Imperial Army, and enjoyed a long life span of over 150 years. However, it was also known for its relatively slow speed. Description The AT-AT walker was a behemoth of a war machine, standing at a height of 22.5 meters. The quadrupedal walker closely resembled ancient beasts of war, or even a giant legendary beast from the dark side of the Force.Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Designed for the dual purpose of crushing and demoralizing enemy forces, and also serving as a transport for Imperial troops and light vehicles, the AT-AT was among the most astonishing vehicles in the Imperial Army's inventory. Hundreds of these walkers were produced during the Galactic Civil War, and its intimidating and powerful presence often earned it the distinction of being the first vehicle into a combat zone. Serving as the "head" of the mechanical walker was a movable command section containing the command cockpit, with room for the commander, pilot and gunner. The command section housed all of the AT-AT's weapon systems, as well as holographic targeting systems allowing the gunners a 360-degree view of their position. The cockpit was also equipped with a holoprojector for purposes of external communication. Forward visualization was supplied by a glowing red command viewport.Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The head could rotate as much as ninety degrees right or left and thirty degrees up or down for an expansive field of fire. Positioned above and below the command section was the walker's sensor array and blaster cannon energizer, respectively. The command head was attached to the trapezoidal armed body section by a flexible armored tunnel, allowing cockpit access from the rest of the machine. The AT-AT's troop section could typically carry five speeder bikes, up to forty troops normally comprising Imperial stormtroopers or Imperial land assault troopers in a double-tiered passenger section, and heavy weaponry, such as E-Web heavy repeating blasters. The AT-AT could also variably hold two All Terrain Scout Transports in lieu of soldiers in a rear vehicle bay, though they required partial disassembly to fit inside. Housing the troop section were two large side panels; each one held an escape hatch. The rear panel also housed the troop staging area. Positioned in the center of the body section was a rectangular boarding hatch with sliding ramps where the AT-AT's complement of troops loaded and disembarked. An AT-AT unloaded its troops by kneeling to three meters above ground level until the boarding ramp could extend outward. Individual stormtroopers could also be deployed rapidly by rappelling cable. An AT-AT walker deployed to the moon Yavin 8 carried a distress beacon which was launched aboard a missile.Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator Below the troop body section were two immense Kuat Drive Yards FW62 compact fusion drive systems that, in conjunction with the walker's four giant heavily-reinforced legs, propelled the AT-AT forward at a top speed of sixty kilometers per hour. However, this maximum rate was achievable only on flat, stable terrain. At the rear of, and connected to, the drive motors were the walker's three fuel slug tanks that powered the massive machine. The AT-AT's rear also included atmospheric exchangers and a filtration unit to regulate the interior living conditions. The walker's legs were supported by massive durasteel footpads with impulse terrain sensors, supplemented by toe flaps, that could crush obstacles in its path with little effort, effectively helping the AT-AT to live up to its name. The legs did, however, require constant maintenance and repair. As the titanic walker marched down the battlefield, its heavy, stomping feet would cause the ground to shake, demoralizing the enemy before they were even engaged. The AT-AT's formidable offensive capabilities were supplied by dual, chin-mounted Taim & Bak MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannons (for slower, more cumbersome targets) and two fire-linked medium repeating blasters mounted on each side of the head (designed for lighter, agile targets). The two sets of weapons could be independently rotated in order to engage multiple targets at once. However, the AT-AT's head, which could move between a range of left, center and right firing arcs, could only rotate one fire arc per heavy laser volley. The walker's strong external 9095-T8511 grade durasteel armor was virtually impervious to all but the heaviest of artillery weapons. The most vulnerable part of the walker was its flexible neck, which was susceptible to lighter blaster barrages. If punctured, it can lead to a reactor breach, although it was considered an unlikely scenario, it nonetheless was considered potentially catastrophic. The legs were also somewhat unstable and could be tripped due to a high center of gravity,Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide leaving the walker defenseless. In addition, when tripped, AT-ATs do not regain footing easily, and they are also vulnerable to crumbling terrain. Damaging its knee joints can lead to loss of mobility, being less sound than the other parts of the leg due to their representing the flexible joining of two components, with the joints being vulnerable to artillery attacks. While first appearing to be a slow, lumbering vehicle, the AT-AT would often be on top of its enemies before they knew what had hit them. The AT-AT also lacked armor covering on its underbelly, leaving the spot vulnerable to mounted guns or portable missile launchers. To remedy this weakness, AT-STs were usually stationed around the walker's flanks to ensure nothing was given a clear shot at the AT-AT's weak underside. The walker could also be disabled with shots to the knee joint. In addition, they also lacked rear facing weaponry, and while sufficiently armored, their primary purpose nonetheless was to act as troop transports, and thus have comparatively lighter armaments compared to other mainstay walkers in the Imperial Army. In order to compensate for these glaring blind spots, the AT-ATs are often deployed in staggering formations, as well as accompanied by support vehicles. AT-ATs were typically deployed for ground assault from orbit by large dropships. Walkers stationed within larger warships, such as the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought, were delivered to planetary surfaces within Incom Y-85 Titan dropships, capable of carrying four AT-ATs. Smaller starships, such as the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer, deployed single walkers via the ''Theta''-class AT-AT barge.Star Wars: Empire at War Other designs, including the Telgorn Corporation Warlord Dropship, were capable of delivering a armor platoon of four walkers. Appearances *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Heirs of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Star Wars: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Traitor'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references }} Category:Imperial vehicles Category:Kuat Drive Yards products Category:All Terrain variants Category:All Terrain Armored Transports Category:New Republic vehicles